Walls Of The Heartland
by MG12CSI16
Summary: Betrayal is a dangerous game and who better to tell the story then someone caught in the middle. Set during 4x11 'Blind Spot.'


**I just finished the majority of season four (I'm trying to catch up before the new season,) and this idea popped into my head. It's from Fiona's point of view in Michael's loft during the episode 'Blind Spot.'**

* * *

**Walls Of The Heartland  
**

Jesse's voice was the first thing I heard walking into Michael's loft that day. I knew something was wrong almost as soon as he spoke. He sounded angry, and not angry like he and Sam had another argument over who got to ride with Michael, but really angry. And it scared me.

The gun in my face just added insult to injury after I realized he knew. I tried playing dumb, but Jesse was no fool. My heart dropped and before I could say anything he was showing me the tape of Michael running back to the car that day and himself being surrounded by the guards, the confusion painted on his features as arms roughly tugged at him and shoved him into that car. I cursed myself and then Michael for not thinking about the security cameras. Our own stupidity was now going to be the reason behind our deaths.

"Jesse please," I knew he could hear the tears in my voice, I had no control anymore. A thousand emotions must have been running through me right then, fear, guilt, anger. I was angry more than anything. Particularly at Michael.

He let this happen, he was the reason I had a gun, being held by a trained assassin, pointed at my head. I saw how he felt after he found out he was burned, I saw the desperation in his eyes whenever he talked about it and I did the same thing with Jesse. Except this time I was part of the problem. I looked back up at Jesse, his eyes were blazing and I could see his hands tremble as he held the gun at me.

"Jesse I'm sorry, we were just trying to-" he cut me off by shoving the gun farther in my face and suddenly he voice resonated throughout the whole loft. I had never heard anyone yell like that before. It was a mix of betrayal, anger and tears, all coming from the same person. Something I never expected from him.

"No, I don't wanna hear it Fiona! You lied to me. You, Michael, Sam, even Maddie knew and none of you said anything! You ruined my life ya know." I saw his finger hover above the trigger and I squeezed my eyes shut. I could feel the tears slip out and slide down my cheeks.

"Please," I begged, not bothering to conceal my fear any longer. You wouldn't think, considering the work I do and the people I know, that I would be afraid to die. But I was. There was a moment of silence before I could hear Jesse's heavy breathing and his voice sent chills down my spine.

"Goodbye Fiona." I waited for the pain and the darkness, the horrible crack and the impact of the bullet in my skull, but nothing happened. I cracked my eyes open and saw the door open, swinging back and forth in the breeze and all I could do was cry as I released what I thought would be my final breath.

I hated to cry, never did it unless it was about Michael and him being hurt or the problems in out relationship, he seemed to be the only one who ever had it in him to make me. But now the sobs were tearing from my body and I couldn't stop them. My chest ached and I gasped for breath before collapsing on a stool next to Michael's work bench.

I was so confused I didn't even realize I was calling until his voice crossed over the line.

_"Yeah Fi,"_ I drew a deep breath and blinked away my tears before I spoke.

"He knows Michael," I heard silence on the other end before he finally spoke again.

_"Who Fi?"_ God he could be such an idiot at times.

"Jesse, he knows you burned him. He was here and he had a gun," I let my voice trail off so he could fully asses the situation we were now in.

_"Are you ok?"_ was the first thing out of his mouth and I actually hated him for asking. Part of me wanted to say, "Yeah I'm just peachy after having a gun pointed at my head by someone who now has a vendetta against the both of us." But all I gave was a pitiful yes.

I heard Michael tell me to say put but after that I snapped my phone shut and launched it across the room. It bounced off the wall and landed next to the bed. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to go after Jesse, but I'm not an idiot. I've learned from years of Michael's tantrums that it's best to let him cool down but it still didn't stop the guilt from gnawing at me until it became unbearable.

As I stood up I felt the gun tucked into the waist band of my undergarments, the cool metal against my skin. It was then that I really, truly lost it. I had let a man, who I didn't even know that well, hold a gun to my head and I did nothing. If it had been anyone else I know they would be laying on the floor in front of me right now, bleeding. But not Jesse. He was God knows where, planning on how to put a bullet in Michael and probably the rest of us as well.

I felt weak then, I was not the kind of girl to let a man take control of me like that. But I did.

Now I had to leave this house, the tension in the air seemed to linger and it was starting to suffocate me. I placed my sunglasses back on my face and made my way down the steps. I forgot about my car, I was in no state to drive anyways. Instead I just walked down the sidewalk with my head down.

The sun beat down on me but I didn't really notice it. I was lost in my own world, full of guilt and self pity. After a few more blocks I heard a car pull up beside me and looked over at Michael's black charger.

He came to stop and he reached over to open the door. I silently got in and let him pull me into his arms. He pressed a kiss to my hair and his voice floated around me, his words like a punch to the face.

"I'm sorry Fi." I sighed sadly and lifted my head off of his chest.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to Michael."

* * *

**A/N: Quick thing, I have no idea if Fiona had a gun or not when this happened, I just made it up to go with this story!**


End file.
